The goal of this project is to develop a video based simulator for the training of necessary hand-eye coordination skills for the performance of video laparoscopic surgery. The training simulator will be connected to a microcomputer which will prompt the student to perform particular tasks using surgical instruments and will score the performance of these tasks. The surgical tasks must be performed by the student observing his actions by video monitor only. These skills are critical to the safe performance of video laparoscopic surgery and are fundamentally different from the surgical skills routinely taught to surgeons.